First Impressions
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Post-Book/show. Four year old Damon Salvatore meets baby Stefan after the recent death of his mother. The first sign of Damon's slowly growing grudge against his brother. Non slash. OR incest.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.  
_

* * *

**First Impressions  
**

**

* * *

**

The study was dimly lit by a wrought iron holders on the walls, outside the picture windows of the room was dark and eerie as if it knew within the house there was a fresh scent of death mixed with grieving. But also it held the sound of new life. The handsome, dark haired man sitting at the desk was holding the source of new life in white blankets slightly splattered with dried blood. The man sadly smiled down at the infant in his arms, only to be interrupted by a tiny voice from the large chair opposite of the desk.

"Papa? Papa?" The man's tired eyes shifted to the small boy sitting in dark night clothes.

"Yes, my son?" Giuseppe Salvatore asked gently.

The boy's thin face scrunched up in disgust. "Where is momma?" Giuseppe's features darkened a moment before he slowly stood up, making his way around his desk to where his son sat in the large chair and knelt down next to him.

"Damon, my son, she...she is not with us anymore." Little Damon's eyes widen in horror. Giuseppe quickly held the the bundle of blankets out to the trembling child. "Because she gave her life to bring your new brother into this world. His name is Stefan." Damon glared down distastefully at the infant but then looked at his father.

"I don't **want **him!" he said coldly. "I **wa****nt **momma!"

Giuseppe shook his head, shifting the baby to rest in his right arm so he could make a cradle in his eldest son's hands with his left. Damon at first didn't corporate but reluctantly let his father place his baby brother in his arms. "Just support his head and keep your voice down. I need to step out a moment. Don't worry, you will learn to love your brother as much as you love your mother." With that Giuseppe stepped out of the room for a moment to arrange his wife's temporary resting place before taking her to the family crypt in the morning.

Damon sat there, glaring down at the thing. The _killer_. He had to snugly hold in his arms. He didn't like this thing, it was too soft. Too small. Too pink. And plus it was sleeping. How could he play with something that sleeps most of the time?

Damon thought about dropping the monstrosity and heading back to bed, when something happened. Damon looked down at the infant for a second. He jumped a little when it happened again.

It _moved_.

The four year old watched as the baby began to wiggle. To wake. He kept watching until his light, icy blue eyes were met with leaf green eyes. Damon it back tears. Momma's eyes. The stupid monster had stolen his momma's life and _now _her eyes.

"I hate you, I hate you! I. Hate. You!" Damon snapped, shaking with rage. "You stupid, ugly thing! You killed my momma!" he began shaking the infant wildly, attempting to make it cry. To hurt it. To make it feel what he was feeling. But alias, Stefan did not cry, he did not scream. Instead he just stared back at his older brother with calm, innocent eyes. This only made Damon angrier.

Had this being no shame? It had taken away his mother. _Their _mother. And yet...he just stared. Like nothing in the world was wrong.

Taking in deep, heaving breaths, his anger began to subside. Stefan began to wiggle again, his tiny hands reaching out in curling fists towards his brother. Damon tilted his head to the side, gently lowering his face until he felt soft, warm hands touch the cold skin of his cheeks and roam over his nose and so on. A sudden wave of calmness washed over the older boy, his muscles relaxing. The tension in the room slowly dissolved as a small smile began to form on Damon's face.

"It's alright, little brother." he said softly. "I am here and I...I will protect you. Always." Little Stefan just cooed and kept playing with his brother's nose.

Maybe, just maybe, Stefan wasn't so bad.

* * *

_A first look at how Damon's grudge on Stefan began to grow. Review and please no flames.  
_


End file.
